harvest_lunatonefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolæ and Mr. Blu
The Joker They’re a two man show featuring the sulky Nicolæ and recalcitrant Mr. Blu. It’s a clear-cut dynamic between the two, the fool and the straight-man. Not that Nicolæ is a fool, but it’s easier to hide their cowardly personality and selective mutism if they act the part. Talking is a lot of work, and they hate confrontation. Generally they only only speak to Mr. Blu, and often act as if they cannot see beyond their bangs. Mr. Blu, makes up for his counterpart by having many things to say. Both haughty and sharp tongued, he can often appear mean or rude in pursuit of a punchline. He’s the impatient type with a whirlwind attitude- keep up or get lost. The mild-tempered Nicolæ does their best to control this, but it usually provides ample opportunity for them to be made fun of. History= Kali you said? I ain’ never heard of no Kali, it’s just me and this clod here. Two cats looking to bring cheer to all ye little children of- *mouth crumples disdainfully* wherever this is- What? You were told you could find this Kali here? Maybe a long time ago… Circa xx, Kanto. A small town wherein once mysterious circus rolled into overnight, a lone Aerialist sat drinking his woes away. Cut from the lineup, he had been told. ‘No-one’s interested in a solo act- we need fresh ideas! Things to amaze, to thrill-’ The memory cut off where he had stopped listening to the ringmasters tirade. “Loyalty means nothin’ these dahys,” he grumbled into the cup and to noone in particular. “You should be more careful with whom you grant your loyalty, perhaps.” The unexpected response to his gripe coming from the table behind.He leaned back, arm thrown over the backrest and cocky, mean grin on his lips, harsh words at the tip of his tongue. Only to falter at the sweetest doe eyed dame, lashes coy. Huh. “Maybe I should,” he found himself saying instead, face smoothing and a foolish expression taking up residence, “Maybe I should.” Seven years later, when she’d come to him again, her still beautiful eyes wet and hand fluttering over her stomach in worry. That same foolish expression found its way onto his face and he’d kissed away her worries of, “We didn’t discuss it I know, and we’re still working but-”. And in a midwives tent, when he was told he couldn’t hold his child (a daughter, they had said as if unsure. How could they be unsure) in his arms for the first time, the first beginnings of fear crept in since that night in the bar so long ago. And as he looked at the doctor barking orders- how lucky they were that a doctor was in attendance today, where was his love, why did they seem so panicked, what was going on- and eventually informed and made to decide, he could only whisper, “Do what you must.” Nah. We ain’ know no-one by that name. Ain’ y’got anything better to do than to be buggin us doll? ... Oh ye’r still around? Interested in the lil’ get up I got here are y’? *the puppet cackles.* Their earliest memories was them in and out of Castelia hospital. A checkup for their birthday, candy as a reward for being a good girl for the nice doctor, surgery after surgery because “this didn’t work as well as we had hoped.” When other children in the reception would talk about all the exciting things they did for weekend trips, they didn’t know how to say that this was their weekend trip. Abnormal childhood aside, they supposed it was nice in a way. It was like having a big family, Aunty Feebe the phlebotomist that always gave poffin stickers, the gothitelle and chansey sisters on night shift that brought juice when they couldn’t sleep, the grouchy janitor who always had an ear for gossip with the nurse-in-charge. Of course they didn’t expect to the adults to always be around to keep them company, that’s what the derelict little tele-box in reception was for, with it’s never ending loop of Pocket Pals- the muppet show that taught life lessons, now in color! Maybe it was the endless hours of nothing but little Ditty the ditto causing trouble for their ranch friends and Pippy Pikachu swooping in with a moral and letter of the day; maybe just that ignited the sparks that would later- Visibly annoyed at being interrupted* What’dya mean you were talkin’ t’ him? I’ll have y’ know bub, if it didn’t make it through yer fat head already- I’m the one in charge around ‘ere, got it! Y’ wanna hear this tale or not? Thought so. Eventually though, they were well enough to finally enlist in public school. Unfortunately for them, they found that the unique society that was highschool didn’t take well to newcomers, let alone broody looking kids who didn’t know how to navigate the intricacies of pointless posturing and social standards. It was while they lay in corpse pose on the stadium of one drama class, pretending to be a log or something the other as a visual exercise, it first occurred to them that; as much as their parents wanted them to have a normal life now, this, this was not for them. Agonizing over it for many ages, it was their ma who finally stepped in and offered an alternative. “Your Da and me were circus folk for a long time, you know.” Which was the last way they ever expected to be confronted about their teen-crisis, especially with knowledge they already knew. “I remember the first time you learnt to make a little puppet out with the brown bags, and treated us to a show for my birthday. ‘I can’t tie my shoes, you’re on my hand’. Ahaha, that was the catchphrase wasn’t it.” More things they knew, also things that were highly embarrassing and they wished was forgotten. Their puppet making skills were much more advanced now, yet it was always those terrible kid ones with fart jokes that Ma and Da loved to recount. “What I’m getting to is that, Performing, it’s, well it’s in our blood. Your Uncle still works at that circus that passes through in the summer. How about you do some work with him when it’s in town, and see where it leads.” Honestly, it was a start. Yea we had things good. Clod here was getting ‘is knickers flipped working the circus. Y’see all kinda folk passing on through. ‘E got 'is fil’a tourin’, picked up a lil stint with the puppetmaster, grew dreams and all that. Me, nah, I was getting done with that trick. The same ole routes, same ole gimmicks. I wanted more than being under some old geezer’s thumb. Figured we could jump ship next town we found. This clod here lost 'is guts the last second. Weren’t really supposed to be here, but Aza- who’s that? How bout none of y’ business bub- said the circus was sticking around a little longer. Next thing we know, this clod’d overslept and we’d been left behind. All right- That’s enough questions from you. Tip your waiters. Look two ways ‘for crossing. All that good stuff. Now mosey on outta here. |-|Courtship= ??Are u sure ARE U REALLY SURE?? Nico is aro, with no gender preference in partners. Mr. Blu is ace, with no gender preference in romantic prospects. GIFTS Locations |-|Pokemon= Gallery Category:Characters